Untitled
by kiboutoyume
Summary: PhoenixEdgeworth mpreg. Edgeworth has not been feeling well lately and has something to tell Phoenix.


Miles Edgeworth sat in his office, looking over files for a prospective case and fighting to remain focused. He blamed his difficulty on lack of sleep, even despite the fact that he changed the sheets on his bed, bought a top-of-the-line air filter, and tried going to sleep earlier. But shortly after he made those changes, he began to get stomachaches, so he went back to his old sleeping habits. Even that, however, did not stop this bizarre illness.

But there was no way he was going to the hospital. After all, it wasn't as though he was _dying._

He clicked the end of his pen once more and then felt a rather unmistakable wave of nausea hit him as he finished reading the final sentence on the page. He swallowed and flipped the page, but once he set his hand down on the desk, the nausea became far worse and Edgeworth suddenly wasn't certain he could make a run to the bathroom in time. Grabbing the trash bin next to his desk and placing it in his lap was the only thing he managed to do before he threw up the contents of that day's lunch.

Truly, this was getting ridiculous. If he didn't get over this soon, he was not going to be able to take the case. Perhaps a visit to the doctor had finally become imperative.

--

"There's… something I need to tell you, Wright. I will see you at your office at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

Phoenix Wright listened to the message on his answering machine, not expecting to receive a call from Edgeworth, especially not when the other was well aware that the defense attorney would be in his office the hour he made the call. All the same, given the slightly insecure tone of voice Edgeworth had spoken in, Phoenix was glad he would be available to see him. _I know he wouldn't change the time even if I was going to be busy, though, _he thought to himself.

But what was wrong? Had someone else attempted to accuse Edgeworth of a crime he didn't commit? Phoenix frowned as he thought about it. He certainly hoped that wasn't the case… but if it wasn't, why would Edgeworth sound so troubled?

--

"Do you remember how I have been ill lately, Wright?" Edgeworth asked, standing just a few feet away from the defense attorney, too anxious to sit down.

"I do," Phoenix answered, nodding. "You told me you were too nauseous to… you know…"

Edgeworth looked away and loosely wrapped an arm around his middle. "I went to the hospital three days ago and they did several tests. One of them…"

"One of them what?" Phoenix asked, pressing the other attorney and wondering in the back of his mind why the other wasn't clutching his arm like he normally would.

"Gave a positive result for pregnancy," Edgeworth said in a soft voice.

Phoenix's jaw dropped. "Pr-pregnancy?!" he nearly shouted, just barely remembering where they were. "You… mean you're…?"

"Three months pregnant, Wright," Edgeworth said, finally making eye contact again.

"Wh-who…?" Phoenix had suddenly forgotten how to form full sentences.

"It's yours," Edgeworth said, starting to look uncertain again.

Phoenix's gaze dropped to Edgeworth's middle and he stared for what Edgeworth considered to be one of the longest moments of his life. "But… you're not…"

Edgeworth wasn't certain when he learned how to read Phoenix's mind, but he replied, "It's too early for that. Don't you know anything about pregnancy?"

"Well… not that much, actually," Phoenix admitted, a little embarrassed, and watched as Edgeworth sighed. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping it, Wright," Edgeworth said, acting more like his usual confident self. "I'm not a murderer."

Phoenix smiled, only having to think about it for a short moment. "So you're having our kid?"

"I just said I was," Edgeworth replied. "Please don't ask me to repeat myself again."

Still smiling, Phoenix stood up and stepped closer to the prosecuting attorney, watching as the other kept eye contact with him and stood his ground. "I'm glad," he said, finally. "It won't be easy, but we can do it, right?"

Edgeworth's eyes widened for a second before he looked to the ground and let his arm drop to his side, almost overwhelmed by the other man's honesty. "Wright…"

Not allowing Edgeworth to finish his sentence, Phoenix lifted his hand to Edgeworth's cheek and gently pressed their lips together. Moving his lips slowly and lovingly over Edgeworth's, Phoenix felt the other man gradually relax and he wrapped his arm around the prosecutor's lower back. He pulled away after a moment and before Edgeworth could comment or even object, he said softly, "I won't leave you."

Upon hearing that, Edgeworth found himself smiling just the smallest bit before he rested his forehead on the other attorney's shoulder. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the future looked a lot brighter.


End file.
